Le chevalier sans nom
by FuryFury
Summary: Lost, un jeune chevalier sans nom, décide de quitter son village afin de savoir qui il est réellement. Accompagné de son chien blanc doué de parole, Merle, et plus tard d'une jeune fille, Alicia, il va tenter de trouver son but à travers son aventure et ses péripéties. Fous rires en perspective. (Parodie Disney).


Le chevalier sans nom

(Conte)

Il était une fois un chevalier qui vivait dans une forêt, la forêt des animaux perdus, au village Kiriki. On le surnommait le chevalier sans nom car personne ne savait d'où il venait ni son nom d'ailleurs. On le reconnaissait car partout où il allait, un chien blanc le suivait. Un souvenir de son père répondait-il quand on lui posait la question. Cet animal était particulier car il était doué de parole mais, au grand désespoir de son maître, était très bavard. Un beau jour, car il ne pleuvait pas pour une fois, le chevalier, alors âgé de 20 ans, décida de partir à la recherche de son père (pas de sa mère) pour savoir enfin qui il était. Il prit donc un sac, rempli de fruits, d'une couverture, de quelques vêtements, ( lui-même était simplement habillé : bottes marrons, tunique noire et haut noir) d'un peu d'argent et quitta la cabane qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du village à l'aube ; suivi par le chien blanc, qu'il avait appelé Merle dû à ces incessants bavardages sans limites. Il se dirigea vers le petit port de commerce, acheta une barque parce qu'il n'avait pas assez d'argent et commença à ramer.

Le (mini) bateau voguait tranquillement sur les flots. L'éternel bavard, à savoir le chien blanc et pour les intimes, Merle, chantait une chanson appropriée à la situation à tue-tête :

« Il était un petit navire, Il était un petit navire, qui n'avait ja-ja jamais navigué, qui n'avait ja-ja jamais navigué, Ohé

Ohé !.

-Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il chante faux ! Une vraie casserole ! Y a des fois j'aurais préféré posséder un chien banal, pensa le jeune homme en se bouchant les oreilles, avec lui, une tempête pourrait arriver sans problème. »

Et ce qu'il dit (pensa très fort) fut vrai. Seulement quelques heures après leur départ, un énorme nuage noir arrivait à l'horizon avec son ami le tonnerre et ses frères les éclairs. Les vagues devinrent de plus en plus agitées, le vent rugit et doubla de plus belle, la barque tanguait dangereusement, prête à couler. Soudain, au milieu de la tempête qui faisait rage, un cri perçant se fit entendre. Un aigle de feu se fit voir entre la mer enragée et les nuages noirs. L'animal aux ailes de feu volait beaucoup trop près du petit bateau. Alors que le jeune chevalier, qui avait laissé tomber les rames, se redressait après avoir subi l'assaut d'une vague, l'aigle aux ailes enflammées l'attaqua à l'aide de ses serres. Merle répliqua avec les crocs et sauva ainsi la vie du chevalier. Celui-ci saisit son épée et se défendit courageusement contre le prédateur aux ailes rouge feu. Les coups redoublaient, les assauts continuaient entre l'aigle, le chien, le chevalier et les vagues. Puis, tout à coup, l'aigle fut blessé au flanc droit, il poussa un hurlement, une goutte de son sang tomba sur le parquet du (micro) navire, et l'animal meurtri, s'enfuit et disparut dans la tempête (encore une fois). Le jeune homme, épuisé, se laissa choir sur le banc du bateau, tandis que le canidé reprenait son souffle. Attiré par un éclat doré, le chevalier se baissa et découvrit à la place du sang de l'aigle, une bague qui avait pris forme. Elle était sertie de deux pierres, l'une vermeille, l'autre blanche. Curieuse coïncidence. Pendant ce temps-là, la tempête avait disparu pour laisser place à un calme plat. Le preux cavalier décida de reprendre un peu de force, il mangea quelques fruits, donna à grignoter à Merle et fit un petit somme. Ce n'est seulement que quelques heures plus tard, réveillé par le « HEY » de son compagnon qu'il put accoster à un port. Sautant en dehors de la barque, ravi de retrouver le plancher des vaches, il commença à étirer ses muscles endoloris. Merle le tira de ses pensées :

« Bon, c'est pas le moment de faire de la gym alors on va où ? Parce que pour l'instant on ne sait pas où chercher.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua le jeune homme, déjà achetons quelques provisions et voyons où nous nous trouvons.

-Enfin une bonne idée », répondit le canidé.

Après un regard désespéré de son maître, ils se mirent en route afin de chercher quelques informations.

Le soir dans une auberge, soit dit celle de « la guêpe qui pique », le chevalier mangeait donc dans un coin sombre de la pièce en compagnie de son éternel camarade. Alors qu'il regardait d'un œil morne, son canard baigné dans une sauce brunâtre, il entendit une conversation fort intéressante :

« Hey, tu sais que depuis quelques jours, il paraît qu'il y a une entité maléfique dans la forêt qui dévore tous ceux qu'il croise sur son chemin ?, demanda un marin.

-Ah oui ? C'est bizarre, moi j'ai entendu dire que c'était des lions qui vivaient dans cette forêt, répondit son camarade.

-Ha ha, allons ne fait pas l'idiot, tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a pas de lions dans une forêt.

-N'empêche, p'têt bien que ça pourrait être possible. En tout cas, ce qui est vrai c'est que c'est bourré de voleurs et que c'est plus possible de commercer. Les marchands se font détrousser en passant.

-Vrai. Y a que celui qui nous en débarrassera aura le droit à une bonne récompense de la part du préfet.

-Ouais sauf que y a personne d'assez

fou pour y aller.

-Hmm, excusez moi, j'ai entendu votre conversation et j'aimerai bien savoir où se trouve la forêt et le préfet s'il vous plaît ?, demanda le chevalier au milieu de la conversation.

-Ben, le préfet c'est la rue d'après et la forêt c'est le chemin d'après, vous pouvez pas louper les deux mon vieux, dit le marin.

-Merci beaucoup », répondit simplement le chevalier.

Sur ces entrefaites et en laissant deux marins médusés, il sortit de l'auberge, et se dirigea vers la maison du préfet suivi de Merle. Arrivé devant, il sonna et attendit. Heureusement pour eux, le soleil n'était pas encore totalement couché. Le préfet se montra et après avoir lancé un regard dubitatif sur le corps du jeune homme, il répondit :

« Hmm et bien bonjour jeune homme, à ce que j'ai compris vous souhaitez débarrasser notre forêt de tous les brigands qui y peuplent ?

-C'est exact monsieur, il ne me reste plus

assez d'argent pour continuer mon chemin alors j'ai décidé d'en obtenir par ce moyen. Sinon je pourrai toujours aller dénicher un travail provisoire autre part, répondit poliment le chevalier sans nom.

-Mais, je veux bien jeune homme mais regardez vous, vous êtes mince, voire maigre, et vous tenez à peine sur vos jambes, au lieu de courir après les brigands, allez courir après les filles, vous êtes plutôt beau garçon avec vos cheveux blonds et vos yeux verts, vous aurez du succès croyez moi ! Evitez plutôt les grands chemins je vous assure, débita le préfet d'un air plutôt sympathique et amusé.

-Ha, je verrai plus tard monsieur le préfet, je préfèrerai d'abord me débarrasser des voleurs avant la vaisselle, répondit le cavalier en rigolant.

-Soit soit, qu'il en soit ainsi, tâchez de ne pas mourir, jeune homme et débarrassez nous donc de ces pillards. Vous serez fort bien récompensé !, dit le préfet.

-À la bonne heure, merci de votre bonté, monsieur le préfet, et bonsoir !, répondit le jeune chevalier tout en s'esquivant.

-Au revoir et bon courage », souhaita le préfet.

Le jeune chevalier s'en alla tout en faisant un dernier signe de la main au préfet. Ce dernier fut traversé par un doute :

« Ah, j'ai oublié de lui demander son nom. Bah après tout, il est reconnaissable avec son chien blanc. Je le lui demanderai plus tard, si déjà il survit… », pensa le préfet.

Le lendemain, après avoir dormi dans l'auberge, le preux chevalier prit le chemin de la forêt pour nettoyer la zone. Quelques brigands après, le cavalier et son chien arrivèrent sur une grande plaine. Tout était calme, trop calme, bien trop calme. Ils avancèrent prudemment jusqu'au milieu de la plaine. Mais tout à coup, plusieurs rugissements se firent entendre. Sept en tout s'élevaient dans la plaine. Le jeune homme, qui était certes téméraire mais pas fou, commença à faire demi-tour pour fuir ces créatures. Trop tard ! Lui et Merle venaient de se retrouver encerclés par sept lions aux yeux émeraude et à la crinière dorée flamboyante. Ni une ni deux, le chevalier sortit rapidement son épée et essaya d'adopter une stratégie : isoler les lions. Le jeune cavalier évita de justesse une patte tandis que son chien s'agrippait à celle-ci. Le chevalier voltigeait à force de donner des coups d'épée. Il ne voyait plus vraiment où il en était. Se sentant soudainement étourdi, il s'accroupit dans l'herbe et reprit ses forces. Merle était à ses côtés. Cinq lions sur les sept avaient succombé, leurs cadavres allongés sur la prairie pas loin d'eux. Au début c'était tout léger mais la vibration se fit plus forte. Le jeune chevalier sortit rapidement sa bague sous le regard dubitatif de son compagnon et sut d'instinct ce qu'il fallait faire. Il toucha la pierre blanche de la bague enchanté (rappelons à ceux qui ont zappé des pages, que la bague avait deux pierres de couleurs différentes : l'une vermeille, l'autre blanche). Son corps lui faisant mal d'un coup, il lâcha son épée, et sentit des poils percer sa peau, des crocs se pointèrent également. Avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce qu'il lui était arrivé, le chien blanc poussa un hurlement et se jeta dans la bataille. Le Chevalier se rendant compte de ce qu'il était devenu, c'est-à-dire un loup, suivit son compagnon. Plusieurs heures après un dur combat, le chien et le chevalier-loup étaient vainqueurs. Sentant la panique venir sur la question : comment vais-je redevenir humain ? Merle lui dit de toucher la pierre vermeille, ce que fit le jeune loup immédiatement. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant de nouveau des mains et non de grosses pattes noires bien poilues. Au moins, il avait gardé ses vêtements. Le chien blanc prit la parole :

« Alors que faisons-nous maintenant ? Nous avons débarrassé la forêt de lions et de pillards. Allons nous toucher la récompense ?

-Et bien oui je suppose. De toute façon que veux tu que nous fassions ? Même si je dois avouer que c'est étrange de voir des lions ici, répondit le chevalier.

-Tss, ta bague n'est pas plus bizarre que ces lions ou moi. Il y a toujours un peu de magie dans le monde, répliqua le chien.

-Si tu le dis mon ami. Bon sur ce, je meurs de faim, alors on peut au moins résoudre ce problème », finit le jeune homme.

Sur ce, le jeune homme et le chien retournèrent en ville afin de toucher leur récompense.

Une fois arrivés là-bas et après avoir touché la récompense sous les yeux ébahis du préfet, le chevalier se dirigea vers le marché afin de reconstituer encore une fois ses provisions. Néanmoins sur le chemin, il rencontra la jeune fille d'un marchand qui se faisait agresser par quelques voyous et jaloux du coin. Même si celle-ci semblait plutôt bien se défendre vu que c'était elle qui les mettait à terre. Mais bon, il n'était pas chevalier pour rien. Alors il se lança dans la bataille et quelques beignes plus tard, il put enfin parler à la jeune marchande :

« Hey bien, vous avez du succès à ce que je vois, dit le jeune chevalier.

-Disons que j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon

sac, répondit la jeu en demoiselle en souriant, ah et au fait moi c'est Alicia, enchanté de faire ta connaissance et toi ?

-Moi et bien, disons que je n'ai pas de nom… On me surnomme Lost (perdu en anglais). Et également ravi de faire ta connaissance, répondit le concerné sous les yeux inquisiteurs de son ami blanc.

-Ah oui ? Ah je vois. Bon ben merci pour ton aide Lost.

-Je t'en prie, tout le plaisir est pour moi ! », dit celui-ci.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un moment sans que l'un des deux ne bougent. Le chevalier se décida au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence intense à lui parler :

« Euh quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as peut-être un service à me demander ?

-Et bien, vois tu, effectivement oui, j'aurais bien un petit service à te demander si ça ne te gêne pas Lost.

-Non, enfin ça dépend mais vas-y je t'écoute.

-Et bien la dernière fois que je suis venu ici, j'ai vu un cerf emprisonné derrière les barreaux. Celui-ci m'a appelée à l'aide. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais je sais qu'il l'a fait et que je ne peux pas y arriver toute seule. Alors je t'en prie Lost, aide-moi ! », supplia la jeune fille

Le concerné poussa un soupir. Il prit un temps de réflexion, jeta un regard sur Merle et répondit patiemment :

« Bien sûr que je vais t'aider. Tu es mon amie alors quoi de plus normal de se serrer les coudes entre amis ? »

Lost reçut un sourire rayonnant d'Alicia et la suivit à travers la foule jusqu'à une grande grille.

« Tu vois cette grille ? Retrouvons nous ce soir au coucher du soleil pour y rentrer. Ce sera plus discret et plus efficace. J'ai déjà étudié les plans et je connais cet endroit comme ma poche, commença Alicia.

-Magnifique, grommela le chien, je vois que ta poche est alors vachement grande ! »

Alicia regardait le chien avec des yeux aussi ronds que ceux d'une chouette.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui, répliqua Lost, il est toujours de mauvais poil. C'est un vrai râleur sur pattes.

-Euh si tu le dis donc rendez vous ce soir, ok ?, bon je te laisse à toute à l'heure !

-À toute à l'heure », finit le cavalier.

Alicia disparut discrètement dans la foule, laissant les deux compères entre eux qui partirent visiter la ville.

Le soir venu, seuls quelques ivrognes passaient encore dans le coin. Lost était adossé au mur, caché dans l'ombre à attendre la venue de son amie. Il avait passé l'après-midi à acheter tout le nécessaire pour la suite de son aventure. Enfin, une silhouette se montra et se glissa à ses côtés.

« Bon t'es prêt ? Tu sais escalader j'espère ?, demanda sa camarade.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

-Moi je vais rester ici faire le guet, répondit sagement le chien blanc.

-À ta guise, répliqua la jeune fille, bon allez on y va ! »

Les trois aventuriers se dirigèrent discrètement et au petit trot devant la grille. Les deux humains escaladèrent la barrière, et se retrouvèrent au milieu d'un… parc ?

« Quel étrange parc », pensèrent les deux amis.

Ils avancèrent silencieusement et se dirigèrent à l'opposé de l'entrée.

« Par là », chuchota Alicia.

Lost hocha de la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande cage que la jeune fille s'empressa d'ouvrir à l'aide d'un fil de fer. Le cliquetis d'une ouverture de cadenas se fit entendre dans le silence pesant de cet endroit. Les aventuriers jetèrent un œil à l'intérieur. Ils en étaient là de leur inspection quand un « Alerte intrus » se fit entendre. Les deux amis n'eurent pas le temps de se retourner qu'un magnifique cerf se dressa devant eux. Lost, sans plus réfléchir, monta sur l'animal avec sa jeune amie et s'enfuirent tous les trois. Merle était caché dans l'ombre quand il vit un cerf aux couleurs chatoyantes sauter par-dessus la grille. Médusé, celui-ci finit par le suivre en courant en ayant aperçu son maître sur son dos.

Après plusieurs heures de course, le petit groupe s'arrêta dans un clairière. Lost et Alicia descendirent quand Merle vint les rejoindre.

« Désolé, répondit-il, je ne savais pas comment vous alerter quand ils sont arrivés. Si vous aviez été pris, je m'en serai longtemps voulu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes sains et saufs comme tu le vois, dit le chevalier en souriant gentiment.

-Quant à moi, je n'ai rien non plus, je m'en suis plutôt bien tirée en fait », avoua la demoiselle.

Le cerf prit la parole devant les airs surpris de l'assemblée :

« J'aimerais moi aussi vous remercier de m'avoir libéré de cette prison et en échange je vais vous donner un indice chacun. Alicia, si tu retournes auprès de ton père, tu risques d'être vendu. Merle, toi, tu es doué de parole car…

-Je connais déjà la réponse, interrompit le chien.

-Et toi, jeune chevalier sans nom, si tu veux avoir des réponses à tes questions, capture l'aigle de feu dans la forêt de la nuit. »

Et sur ces paroles, le cerf disparut dans la nuit. Lost regarda son compagnon pas tant affecté que ça par le discours du cerf mais son amie le semblait bien plus. Elle était même plutôt troublée, après tout, quoi de plus normal. C'est comme si on lui avait dit que sa nounou Diatrixe avait essayé de le vendre (ce qui bien sûr n'a pas été le cas).

« Ça va ?, lui demanda gentiment Lost.

-Ouais… on peut dire ça… ça va aller t'inquiète, répondit la jeune fille qui tentait tant bien que mal de chasser ses larmes.

-Viens là », répondit son camarade.

Lost attira son amie afin de la consoler. Il la tenait à présent dans ses bras pour tenter de chasser sa tristesse.

« Elle est courageuse, pensa-t-il, moi j'aurais fondu en larmes. »

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes

lovés l'un contre l'autre.

« Vous me dites quand vous avez fini de vous faire des câlins. C'est très mignon mais c'est pas très utile pour la suite », coupa l'éternel bavard.

Lost se sentit rougir soudainement. Merle n'avait pas tort après tout mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Alicia dans cet état.

« Mouais ça va aller, dit-elle en se détachant lentement de son ami, je vais mieux… et vous voulez toujours de moi dans la troupe ? Vu que je me retrouve

sans rien alors..

-Oui n'écoute pas Merle pour ça, tu peux rester avec nous, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.

-Gna gna gna, tu t'écoutes des fois Lost ?, râla le concerné, bon on n'a pas toute la nuit alors vous restez ici à vous câliner ou on peut enfin avancer ??? »

Les deux amis sourirent sur la remarque acerbe que venait de leur balancer l'animal. Ils se mirent ainsi tous les trois en route vers la forêt de la nuit.

Après plusieurs jours de marche, les trois compères arrivèrent enfin à leur but final : la forêt de la nuit. Avant de capturer l'oiseau de feu, il fallait élaborer une stratégie. Après plusieurs heures philosophiques plus tard, ils mettaient leur plan en place. Les trois se cachèrent derrière un buisson et attendirent. Cela faisait déjà plus de deux jours qu'ils attendaient la venue de l'oiseau cependant celui-ci ne montrait toujours pas un bout de plume. Les trois aventuriers se relayaient toutes les heures afin de parer à l'éventualité. Et, alors qu'un beau soir, (pas de nuages, super clair de lune) Lost prenait son tour de garde, ils virent l'aigle de feu se poser sur un rocher. Il commençait tout juste à s'endormir quand les trois amis actionnèrent le piège. La créature n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de la situation qu'elle était déjà ligotée. Le chevalier sans nom s'approcha de l'aigle et lui demanda qui il était. L'animal lui répondit :

« Ton nom est Alost, fils de Albert III (ça pose un problème ?) et de Lira. Ton père et ta mère sont morts à cause de moi. J'ai voulu les assassiner par cupidité et pouvoir. Fais de moi ce que tu voudras, je regrette mon acte. »

Alicia regarda Lost, euh Alost. Celui-ci réfléchissait, tuer l'oiseau n'était pas une bonne idée. Il demanda au chien ce qu'il en pensait.

« Ma foi, lui répondit Merle, tu n'as qu'à lui couper les ailes ; un oiseau sans ailes est un oiseau fini. »

Alost coupa donc les ailes de l'aigle afin de venger la mort de ses parents et chassa la créature de la forêt. On n'entendit plus jamais parler de l'aigle de feu.

*Vous voulez savoir la fin de l'histoire ? Et ben la voici*

Alost retourna dans la ville de Nota, là où il avait rencontré Alicia, s'installa en compagnie de celle-ci et de son fidèle ami. Plus tard, il demanda en mariage la jeune femme. Alost et Alicia se marièrent, vécurent heureux, eurent beaucoup d'enfants et blablabla vous connaissez la fin.

Et si il y a bien une chose que Le chevalier ne put jamais savoir, c'était pourquoi son chien blanc parlait, au grand désespoir de celui-ci.

Fin


End file.
